


The Best Laid Schemes

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard tries to give Jim the most perfect birthday morning, yet things don’t quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/514024.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!  
>  Title comes from a line from “To a Mouse” by Robert Burns - “The best laid schemes o’ mice and men, gang aft a-gley.”

The morning sunlight seeped through the gap left in the curtains, filling the early morning bedroom with lemon-yellow light. Jim stirred, eyes fluttering open as sleep released him from its dreaming arms. He yawned, mouth hitching wide as he rolled onto his back, legs and arms languid and still sleepy. His hand flung to the side and found that the space next to him was empty, devoid of the Leonard-shaped body that should have lain there.

Jim blinked in confusion, frown working its slow way across his forehead, as his hand fluttered ineffectually over the empty sheets beside him. Leonard usually was there when Jim woke, hazel eyes resting upon the other man when Jim’s eyes finally opened every morning. He sat up, casting his still sleepy gaze about the room, yet Leonard was nowhere in the room.

“Bones?” Jim asked, voice still fogged and indistinct with his almost-wakefulness.

He waited, expecting to hear the doctor’s usual gruff response, yet an oddly weighted silence was all that met Jim’s one word query. He wondered whether Leonard had left before he woke, an occurrence that was so unlikely it was oddly laughable.

“Bones,” Jim said, sadly. “Where are you?”

“Dammit, Jim, I’m here, darlin’. Give me a minute, will ya?” came Leonard’s voice next, reassuring with its grumpy early-morning tones.

Jim relaxed imperceptibly, unaware until then just how tense he’d become after finding his husband missing. He heard footsteps next, the carefully measured step of Leonard McCoy coming closer, before an unseen hand fumbled at the bedroom door. The door finally gave beneath Leonard’s touch, admitting the other man’s slightly sheepish expression, hazel eyes slightly downcast as though he couldn’t quite meet Jim’s curious gaze. Jim watched as Leonard turned slightly, to walk into the room backwards, shielding whatever he held in both hands with the comforting form of his body.

“Morning, Bones, what’s up?” Jim asked, swinging his legs out of bed to help Leonard into the room, when it became obvious the other man’s hands were completely full.

“No, Jim, stay where you are, I’m bringing you breakfast in bed. If you get up, it will only be reduced to breakfast,” Leonard said, pinning Jim with a glare over his shoulder..

“Oh, okay. You don’t usually bring me breakfast in bed,” Jim observed, remembering the mornings that stretched languorously behind them, of sitting in companionable and comfortable silence together in their kitchen.

“Today’s your birthday, Jim. Thought I’d do something special,” Leonard replied, words an indistinct mumble.

Jim grinned at that, but did not pass the judgment that Leonard so obviously expected. Leonard could be the sweetest man alive, Jim knew, yet the other man seemed to have problems with anyone but Jim knowing that about him. Instead, he waited, until Leonard settled the tray firmly into his lap with a hopeful, and totally expectant flourish. Jim stared at the concoction on his plate with growing confusion.

“Bones,” Jim said, carefully, without raising his gaze from the plate. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate this, babe, because I do, but what the hell have you brought me?”

Leonard’s silent disappointment was almost audible and Jim raised his gaze to see the abject look of puppy-dog like sadness settle into Leonard's gaze, turning his already large hazel eyes wider still.

“Bones,” Jim said, raising one hand to pull Leonard into a kiss. “I said I appreciated this. I just want to know what it is.”

“It‘s supposed to be a souffle,” Leonard mumbled against Jim‘s mouth, as the other man peppered kisses against his mouth. “It collapsed, and I didn‘t have any time to make another one.”

“And this?” Jim asked, finally turning away from Leonard‘s mouth long enough to point at the wax encrusted cake next to it.

“The candle exploded,” Leonard replied, shame-faced.

“What kind of candles did you get?” Jim laughed. “Never mind, don’t answer that. I’ll just pick off the worst of it. And Bones? Why have you got me a stick of green stuff? Is it even edible?”

“That's not green stuff, that’s a rose,” Leonard said, defeat evident in his tone and the set of his body. “The head fell off.”

Jim had decided that enough was enough and he tipped his head back and laughed.

“Oh Bones,” Jim said, between hysterical chuckles. “This has gotta be the most awesome birthday ever.”

“No, it isn’t. Dammit, Jim, I wanted it all to be perfect and everything went wrong,” Leonard grumped. “I’m a doctor, not a caterer.”

“You tried, Bones; that’s all that counts,” Jim assured him, as he dug into the souffle, lifting the sunken, squidgy mass to his lips.

He tasted the souffle, experimentally and decided that despite its flattened, gooey state, it actually tasted quite nice.

“You know this is actually quite good,” Jim said, with a nod. “You should try it.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Jim,” Leonard replied, even as he took the proffered forkful from Jim’s own hand.

He made an appreciative noise when he discovered that Jim was right. He watched as Jim tucked into the rest of his souffle with gusto and proceeded to pick the worst of the wax from his cake. Despite having to spit out the remains of the wax he’d missed, Jim proclaimed that the sweet, vanilla-and-strawberry dotted sponge was perfect. Leonard couldn’t help but smile at Jim’s obvious enthusiasm and decided that, despite it all, everything had worked out well in the end. Jim’s kisses afterwards, tasting of souffle and cake, were the best kisses he’d received in quite a while.


End file.
